Random Fearietale
by Tenchi Moete
Summary: It's a story with basically everything and anything mixed together in a demented funny faerietale! Full list in Disclaimer. I Think it's funny. R & R and let me know what you think.


Disclaimer: Okay here it goes: I don't own all these things and the characters frm them: Blade Of the Immortal, Card Captor Sakura, Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, Escaflowne, Gundam Wing, Maze, Oh My Goddess!, Perfect Blue, Princess Mononoke, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon and Slayers(Anime). Harry Potter, The Sword Of Truth Series, The Phantom of the Opera and The Wheel Of Time series(Books).Blue's Clues, Family Guy, Dexter's lab, Disney, Hey Arnold!, Powerpuff Girls, Rainbow Brite, Sheep In the big City and South Park(Cartoons). Devil may Cry, Final Fantasy 7, 8 and10, Harvest Moon, Tekken and Zelda(Games). The Matrix, Indiana Jones and Moulin Rouge(Movies). Passions and Survivor(TV shows). That's about it! Don't kill me!

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Once upon a time there was a girl named Mima. She decided she didn't want to be a singer anymore so she became a vampire. But since she wanted to kill the person who killed her father she hired a bodyguard named Manji. Manji was a Card Captor and wore a different costume every time they fought. She thought he was to inward with his 'feelings' so she hired a digidestined who sucked because all he did was die his hair yellow and us kameamea dump attacks. But it was the last straw when he licked the back of her leg like in maze so she fired him. But he couldn't leave her because she called him on a Goddess hotline and they had a contract. But since she had an evil curse from a pig full of worms she had to find the princess Mononoke and get her infected too. It was then that she realized that Princess Mononoke Turned into a boy when she got dumped in cold water so she trashed that idea. So she climbed into a Gundam and shot the freak to hell because she was in a Guymelef and all the while telling her to "burn" and "Die Seagull Boy". But then the princess did something truly amazing! She whipped a moon rod out of her ass and while she was changing into a Sailor Scout in all her nakedness Mima used the Dragon slave black magic attack which only made the princess stronger because she was the Dark lord Shabrabingo(oops) Shabranigdo! Gourri! Anyways so she called upon her Phoenix friend to bring her parents back life only after Shabranigdo killed the Digidestined whose name was Cedric Diggory. After she killed it, she found out that her arch enemy Darken Rahl was her father and that to truly be psycho she must use the 'sword of truth'. So she poured some acid on someone's face who ran off to the catacombs and obsessed over a girl named Christine and she found out she was Aes Sedai and must be a bitch to the Dragon Reborn. All the while Steve was in the shadows and sicked Blue on her but since Blue wasn't a smart talking Dog like in Family Guy she treated him like Dexter treats his sister in Dexter's lab. Since she now knew that Walt Disney and his henchmen: Aladdin, Prince Charming and Hercules were the ones that killed her father, she decided to find them. She killed Prince Charming and Hercules easily, but since she had a crush on Aladdin and had a shrine to him in his closet next to 'Football head' she just knocked him unconscious. Then she screamed in horror when Walt Disney told her that Aladdin, Prince Charming and Hercules were the Powerpuff Girls! Whatever will she do? Dress up in a Rainbow Brite Costume and dance with Beetles? There's no time for that now Sheep! I mean....Mima! General Specific is after you! I mean....Walt Disney! WHAT WOULD BRIAN BOITANO DO!!!!! EVEN THOUGH YOU DIE....LA RESISTANCE LIVES ON!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! (I think we need a new announcer.....) *ahem* sorry. But just then.....she's distracted by not 1....not 2......but 3 silver haired hotties!!!! How could you sink this low Walt! I thought you cared! She's drawn to the first one. Dante from Devil may Cry. "Let's Rock Baby!" he says in his manly, manly, manly, manly, voice! "Ew....you're old!" shrieks our hero while she punches him in the face. The next was Lee from Tekken. She just punched him because she could. Then there was Sephiroth from FF7 which she stole and used as her new bodyguard. Of course after Walt was possessed by Ultimecia and she killed him with her cactuar wizard just after Sephiroth found out his father was Sin. Walt was dead, and Sephiroth still hadn't decided to marry Popurri, Maria, Anne, Karen or Ellie. Those damn harvest Sprites! Since Mima had killed the person that had killed her father, Sephiroth killed her with Din's Fire and the triforce and he joined with Neo and rid the world of agents and searched with Indiana Jones for the Holy Grail. (Who by the way went crazy when they found it jumping over the edge of a cliff screaming, "Plastic Grail!!!!@#$%^&*") but Neo lived on until he ran away with the love of his life Christian who was still crazy muttering to himself, "First Quigon and now Satine! The Horror!". But to no avail.......Satine was with Julian in hell and Timmy was a real boy *wink wink* so Tabatha was busy. Right now Rainbow Brite, Sephiroth and lee who survived Mima are now on an island kicking each other off trying to win a Car.

And Thus ends my tale. The End.........or is it?

  
  


A/n: Ya I know I'm a freak but I was bored. Review if the mood strikes you.

  
  
  
  



End file.
